Strip poker
by Tuliharja
Summary: Let's face it; strip poker is more than fun, especially if you want to humiliate someone or just want eye candy. What happens when Yuuko decides to have a nice poker evening? Someone will lose all their clothes! One-shot.


Title: _Strip poker_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Disclaimer: _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to CLAMP. I'm just writing fan fiction about it._

Author's note: _Every fandom needs a story like this, because strip poker is just a interesting game, now isn't it? And don't blame me if your imagination gets over you. I hope you'll enjoy for this!

* * *

_

**_Strip poker_**

"Come on Kuro-wan-wan! It'll be a nice evening!" blue eyes begged the scarlet ones, which were filled of annoyance.

"No," Kurogane replied turning his look away from the Fai who was sitting front of him. The blond let out loud sigh when he continued: "But Kuro-pon~!"

"No," Kurogane said crossing his arms, trying to avoid those beautiful blue eyes what were full of begging.

"But Yuuko-san will be really upset if her favourite doggie won't come!" Fai moaned when Kurogane mumbled annoyed: "That damn witch would just make fun of me! I won't come!"

"That isn't true! Yuuko-san doesn't…" Fai started but went quiet when Kurogane shoot him one, long glares what told him all. The blond sighed and stood up from the bed asking: "You probably will look after the kids while mommy is there?"

Kurogane just snorted, thinking somewhat happily he would get one free evening with out stupid magician.

Fai walked the doorway, suddenly stopping and now turning back to Kurogane that sly smile on his lip what he had seen so many times at Yuuko's lip.

"No, no, no! Whatever you'll say I won't-…" The dark haired ninja started when Fai cut him saying circling voice: "If I remember correct Kuro-myu, Yuuko-san mentioned she had invited Tomoyo-san there too and she had already agreed for it…"

It was part minute pure silent, before Kurogane exploded, literally.

òõó

"You damn witch! How dare you call Tomoyo-hime for an evening like this?! This isn't suitable for her hig-…!" Kurogane was roaring with Yuuko who had already long time ago switched her hearing off, so she wouldn't come deaf by Kurogane's roaring. Ignoring Kurogane totally, the Dimension witch walked with Fai saying huge grin on her lip: "You made excellent job, by getting mad doggie here. Without him the evening would have come _so_ boring. And that's one thing what I can't accept! Ah, where's Watanuki? Watanuki!! Bring some sake~!"

The witch called her servant who appeared shouting.

"Why I've to waste my precious evening something like this?!" The young boy shouted at Yuuko while handing her glass of sake which she gulped right to way.

"Aaah! Much better," Yuuko said relaxing now even more if it was possible. She turned her attention now fully with door's way when inside of it stepped Tomoyo, smiling huge, childish smile of her. "Welcome, welcome. I'm glad to see you made it."

"It's honour me, witch-sama," Tomoyo said smiling when she spotted Kurogane who was still shouting with Yuuko. "Kurogane! Don't be rude with witch-sama."

"Eh?" Kurogane said finally realizing Tomoyo had come. He walked fast with Tomoyo saying: "Tomoyo-hime, I can't accept this. It isn't sui-…"

"But Kurogane, it would be really rude decline witch-sama's invitation. Beside, knowing that you would come here, made it much easier to come here," Tomoyo explained happily when Fai suddenly jumped on Kurogane's neck saying happily, but giving death glares, toward Tomoyo: "It's nice to see you here too Tomoyo-san."

"Same goes for me, Fai-san," Tomoyo answered smiling when Kurogane shake violently Fai away from his shoulders shouting: "Don't climb on me, you idiot!"

"Waah! Kuro-chi is meanie!" Fai said teary eyes which made Tomoyo scold off Kurogane by his rude actions against poor Fai. While this whole dilemma, Yuuko had drink her sake, smiling sly smile on her lip.

"It's almost time to get started," she mumbled which didn't stay away from Watanuki's hearing, who asked: "That means I can go already, right?"

Yuuko looked part minute surprise her worker when she burst out laugh.

"But Watanuki-kun, you can't! Not when I've invited one of your special friends over here too," Yuuko said smiling and shaking her finger when Watanuki's expression turned into dreamy one.

"Himawari-san?" he asked already thinking how this evening would after all turn into perfect one.

"No," Yuuko answered smirking when door opened again, Doumeki now entering inside of it. "Ah! Let's start the game!"

"You mean him?! NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO STAY!" Watanuki roared angry pointing at Doumeki's way that had covered his ears saying how loud other one was.

"Oh, but you must. It's already getting dark and you know what happens then! Beside, you want get your price paid, don't you?" Yuuko asked smirking, a huge smirk when Watanuki turned all quiet for part second but then roared again: "But I won't serve you and your guest during this time!"

òõó

"Oh, Watanuki~! My glass is getting empty!" Yuuko chirped happily when Watanuki brought some more sake and pour it her glass.

"Mines too empty," Doumeki pointed out where Watanuki shouted: "Get your own glass full!"

"Hmm…I wonder if this is a good hand…" Tomoyo whispered looking her cards when she tried figure out should she change some or not. Fai had already changed some cards and was now teasing Kurogane asking: "Has big doggie played before?"

"Shut up, will you?" Kurogane asked as nicest way as he could, knowing Tomoyo wouldn't accept any rude actions. Not even against that blond magician.

"Ooh, I think it's quite common with swordsmen's, right?" Yuuko asked grinning when she looked over her cards continuing: "What you say children if we make this game more interesting?"

"How Yuuko-san?" Fai asked eyeing his cards and placing those now picture sides down the table.

"Like…an example strip poker?" Yuuko asked when Kurogane was just sipping his drink, which he pulled into wrong throat. Tomoyo blushed little bit when she hide her face behind her fan of cards while Fai let out small 'hyuu'.

"Hell no!" Kurogane snapped irritated when he could again talk where Tomoyo replied: "Kurogane…"

"It's not suitable and I won't watch how you'll humiliate Tomoyo-hime," Kurogane snapped and hit his cards on the desk, picture side up. Yuuko looked studying him when she places her cards front of her, showing too what she had got. Fai chuckled when he did same saying: "I think Sakura-chan's good luck is affecting me!"

Tomoyo looked Fai's cards looking little bit unsure when Doumeki replied: "It's good, but I got straight flush."

Showing his hand where was four hearts. Watanuki's mouth dropped for surprise when he mumbled irritated he had only gotten pair and Doumeki was probably cheating. Doumeki just stared Watanuki when he slowly replied: "You divided the cards."

"I know that idiot!" Watanuki shouted when Yuuko leaned little bit above the table asking with Tomoyo: "What you got, dear?"

"Uh…Is this a good hand?" she asked shy voice showing her fives.

"Hyuu~! Wow, Tomoyo-san! Is it sure you haven't played before?" Fai asked somewhat sharp voice what Kurogane couldn't ignore. He raise his eyebrow questionably when blond man his other side smiled a smile which seemed more a grimace than a smile.

"No, I haven't…I think we could try this, what it was again witch-san?" Tomoyo asked furrowing.

"A strip poker. A game where loser has to take one garment away when round has gone and so one…" Yuuko explained when she took the all cards and shuffle. Kurogane frown with her saying now lower voice than before: "No. I disagree with that."

"But why Kuro-pipi?" Fai asked trying to pour some sake with himself when Kurogane pulled the bottle away from his hands snapping angry: "Because, it's not suitable for one, young," Kurogane gave at this point marking look against Tomoyo, "lady at here."

Yuuko let out small unsatisfied sound after that, where Watanuki nodded, which made that he yelped next second, because of the sudden pain in his shoulder.

"Well, luckily we all are adults here, so I don't see any problem with that," Tomoyo chirped happily which made Kurogane stared her like an idiot.

"But princess-…!" he started when Tomoyo giggling said: "It would be really interesting to see who will lose all clothes!"

Kurogane hit his head on table, giving up for the princess.

"Aww! Kuro-puppy is impatient, Yuuko-san, I think you should already divide the cards…" Fai said smiling huge smile while he leaned against his hands when Kurogane shot up saying: "I won't play. I didn't even want come at first place!"

"Same here," Watanuki muttered quietly when Doumeki looked him. "Stop staring me!"

"You could have gone home," he finally spoke which made Watanuki yell even more while Fai asked somewhat challenging voice at Kurogane: "Does Kuro-tan scare him will lose all his clothes?"

That made the scarlet eyed ninja turns around and sits back to his chair saying low tone: "We'll see who scares what. Witch, give me those cards already!"

òõó

"Looks like I and Doumeki-kun are leading this game," Yuuko said almost laughing when she looked her guest whose had already lose some clothes. Yuuko hadn't yet lost any off her clothes and in fact was smoking happily while Kurogane was boiling for angry. He had only his underwear and pants left. But situation could be much worse, like Fai had. The poor magician seemed to be worst player in the game, since he had only boxers at his legs and nothing ells, which was amazing since Fai had been probably most clothes top of him. The third worse in game was Watanuki who had still his pants and socks, Yuuko had demand him give up his shirt and tie where he had argued really strongly back, until Doumeki had mumbled something about it wasn't so big deal. Doumeki had only lost his both socks while Tomoyo had lost her socks and bandana, which she hadn't mind at all. Yuuko blow some smoke out of her mouth when Tomoyo said suddenly: "I think I'll quit for now…"

She put her cards down and stood up from her chair, bowing slightly against Yuuko's way who gave her mysterious smile.

"Same," Doumeki replied putting his cards down and sitting next to Tomoyo who had sit couch next to the card table.

"What?! We could leave all the time and not play?!" Watanuki roared his employer who just chuckling answered: "I never denied it, now did I? But, those who left the game before it's settled, shows only they don't have enough guts to finish it."

Sly smile could easily saw Yuuko's lips when she had finished her clause.

"That's true witch-sama. I thought if I kept continuing, I'll lose or worse, I'll make someone other to lose…" Tomoyo explained somewhat cute, yet innocent look in her face. Kurogane looked his princess stunned, not for her kind heart, no, for that she actually didn't want anyone to lose.

"Eventually all winning will turn losing," Doumeki explained his quitting where Watanuki mumbled something about that he hadn't enough guts.

"Well, it seems it's only me and the boys," Yuuko said when Watanuki pulled up saying: "I'll too quit!"

"Eeeh? Don't little Watanuki have guts to finish this?" Yuuko asked fake-surprise voice where Watanuki muttered annoyed voice: "Hah! As if…"

"Well, in that case…Bring more sake~!" Yuuko said waving her empty sake bottle. Watanuki let out small cry because of that and started head back room when Yuuko shouted behind him: "And take Doumeki-kun with you! I want that sake box from backroom!"

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Watanuki roared when Doumeki stood up and walked after Watanuki who shouted him while, before their voices disappeared farer. Yuuko turned with two other men, who still hadn't told they would quit.

"If that's all…" Yuuko started shuffling cards when Kurogane start stood up, where Fai said: "I'll continue until the end Yuuko-san!"

That made the ninja sits back to his chair, mumbling something about stupid game and stupider magician.

òõó

"Well, since it obvious either of you will lose sooner than you'll get me in hook, let's make this last round. All or nothing, like they say," Yuuko said smirking when she gave them cards.

"Like…whoever will lose has to take all clothes away, right?" Fai asked little bit shaky voice what Kurogane couldn't ignore.

"Yes. Oh, and also; the winner can keep losers all clothes to itself," Yuuko said smiling. Kurogane's eye twitched when he leaned closer the Dimension witch asking: "What kind of sick rule that is?"

"Ho ho ho! It's not sick rule, Kuro-san, it's an ancient rule made of me and Clow," Yuuko explained twinkle in her eye corner. "So, how it's going to be? Will you play like a real man or not?"

Yuuko pointed Kurogane's chest teasing when she asked this. Kurogane felt how light blush started raise his cheeks for angry, knowing Yuuko had got himself in trap. If he would say no, it would only show he was coward and there was no way in hell, he would pull of! Not front of his princess and that blond idiot.

"Heh, show me what you got!" Kurogane hissed back when he hit his card on the table showing what he had. He had got a straight flush what was second biggest in the game what you could get. The victorious smile played on the ninja's face when he looked the Dimension witch who blow some smoke out of her mouth.

"What you've, Fai-san?" Yuuko asked, ignoring the brunette who was still grinning victoriously while Fai looked sadly his cards.

"It seems Sakura-chan's luck isn't my side today…" Fai mumbled when he showed he had three eights and two kings which made a Full House. The Dimension witch smiled kind smile to the blond man, while she rested her head on her hands.

"That's quite good hand, Fai-san," The witch spoke which made Fai raise his head now more happily. "But isn't enough to beat my hand."

Kurogane's victorious grinning dropped into a dull one while Fai looked simply terrified Yuuko's Royal flush what she had got. Changed to get one like that was more unusual than seeing a Syaoran dressed as a girl. The blond turned first into a pure white like a sheet, and soon after that red as tomato when he realized what he should do next. The princess who had been whole this time silent, only watching them now said sort of begging voice: "Witch-sama, even Fai-san lost, at least let him have some cloth so he won't get laughed at."

Kurogane looked his kind princess, half shocked yet half admiring. Even he never would admire that, he wanted to keep some kind of dignity with that blond idiot.

"I'm sorry my children, but Fai-san agreed this, so he has to pay now that price…" Yuuko said apologizing tone in her voice, but the ninja could easily saw that evil twinkle in her eye corner when she said so.

"It's okay Tomoyo-san!" Fai said suddenly happy and stood up, ready to let his boxers down. Tomoyo blushed madly and fast put her hand front of her while Kurogane pulled the blond sit hissing: "Stop that nuisance!"

"But Kuro-rin-…" Fai started amused when Kurogane turned his annoyed look with Yuuko.

"I want to play," he spitted the words, glaring the witch who had put her pipe next to her.

"For what?" Yuuko asked looking Kurogane exploratory look in her face.

"For mage's clothes," Kurogane said, feeling how his cheeks were burning for slight angry yet slight shame which got mixed up with something what he couldn't define. Fai, who was now next to him, looked him his eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened. Tomoyo had dropped her hand front of her mouth, trying to hold her pleasant laughs for Kurogane's sudden action.

"Ho ho ho! So, you're a player, aren't you? Big doggie? I accept your challenge, but if you lose you've to also take all of your clothes away plus I can have your clothes," Yuuko said laughing her sly laugh while Kurogane turned deep red for a angry thinking how twisted that woman, front of him was. "Of course, if I lose I'll give your clothes back and also my clothes."

Kurogane's eye twitched.

"Fine."

òõó

"Good luck Kurogane! You can do it!" Tomoyo cheered the ninja who let out snort while Fai nervously shuffled. "Nothing bad, witch-sama."

"Oh, don't worry about that my child. The gods' seems to be in my side this night! Ho ho ho!" Yuuko said laughing while Kurogane mumbled something along the lines 'more like devil.'

"Um, Kuro-wanwan…" Fai said quietly which made the ninja look him at his eye corner. "You really shouldn't do this…"

"Bullshit," The ninja cursed when he lifted his look now into the blond man. "Seeing people's looks when they would see your ass wouldn't be that pleasure to sight. Even you act like an idiot; it doesn't mean you've to show yourself with some freaking strangers."

The blond stared for a long moment the other one, his look astonished by his words.

"It seems Big Doggie doesn't want share Fai-san with anyone…" Yuuko's small voice cut the silent moment.

"What the hell you're talking?! You damn witch!" Kurogane explode ready to use some violent against the Dimension witch when Tomoyo said scolding voice: "Kurogane! Don't be rude with witch-sama!"

This made the ninja sit back to his chair mumbling something under his breath while Fai shared the cards with them, small, unsure smile on his lips. When he had finally gave the five cards with them there was a small moment when they looked their cards, which meant in Kurogane's case he glared those, before they lifted their looks up to each others.

"I won't change anything," Yuuko spoke softly while she smiled her sly smile with Kurogane. The ninja glared his scarlet eyes with the darker eyes where was mockery in those.

"I won't either," he said which made Tomoyo and Fai share a confused look. "Show me, what you got. Witch."

The Dimension witch placed her all cards, one by one at the table, smiling sort of lazy smile on her lips while she said: "Looks like I win. I got the Straight flush."

"I'm so sorry Kuro-chii, this is all my fau-…" Fai started apologizing tone when Kurogane placed one by one his all cards on the table, starting with the Ace and continuing until he had placed the last card. He had got the Royal flush.

"Oh my…" Tomoyo whispered amazed while Kurogane lifted his look up to Yuuko, which he had kept down while he had placed his cards, smirking.

"That's…that's impossible! Two Royal flushes at one night…" Fai spoke in a choked voice while Kurogane just stared Yuuko who sighed deeply.

"It seems my luck turned…" The witch said when she gave Fai and Kurogane their clothes back. "I admire you won me this time, Big Doggie, but don't trust you'll next time!"

"Tzk," Kurogane let when he dressed up while Fai did same. Just then Watanuki and Doumeki appeared with the sake box.

"Who lose?" Doumeki asked his bored voice where Yuuko answered broken voice: "I did…"

But the evil twinkle could saw in her eye corner when she grabbed her dress' zipper and pulled it open, dropping her clothes.

òõó

"Ah! They're finally back!" Sakura shouted for Syaoran and Mokona when she fast rushed the door welcome the two adult men. She opened the door just when Syaoran and Mokona walked next to her.

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san! How was the evening?" Sakura asked happily when the two men entered inside. The darker one mumbled something about traumas and ever-lasting mental shock when he passed the kids and the manjuu bun, going his room. Sakura looked confused with the Fai who was still standing at the doorway smiling sort of 'don't'-ask-smile', his eyes closed.

"Fai-san, what exactly happen?" Syaoran asked doubtful while he looked the blond man who answered cheerfully: "Nothing much! Expect me, Tomoyo-san, Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun learned bunch of new, colourful words!"

After that the blond walked inside, putting his jacket on the rack and leaned against them whispering: "Daddy also learned some new things, which came a really big surprise for him. Don't worry! After he has analyzed it enough in his brains, he will get over with it!"

Then the blond man went the kitchen, making some supper for them, while he hummed some random song. The princess looked confused the young boy next to him who also shrugged.

"It seems Yuuko taught Mommy and Daddy whole new things!" Mokona chirped happily where Sakura asked: "Syaoran-kun, should we ask what those things were?"

The young boy thought this for a moment and then shook his head slightly saying: "It probably wasn't anything important, princess, so let's forgot this."

* * *


End file.
